Shunts are used in various industries to measure current. For example, in the utility context, a shunt may be placed in a meter to measure current that is consumed at a facility where the meter is located. The shunt is often a single piece of copper or another material. In particular, the shunt may be a uniform piece of copper that forms a U-shape, with the ends of the shunt being connected to a socket at the facility. Due to the U-shape of the shunt, current flow through the shunt is non-uniform (e.g., current flow lines of equipotential are not uniform at the corners). This leads to inaccurate current measurements. Furthermore, temperature changes at the shunt affect the resistance of the shunt, which further decreases the accuracy of the current measurements. As such, shunts have been used in low accuracy implementations that are associated with relatively few Amperes. For example, shunts are used in meter implementations that reach a maximum of 100 Amperes and that provide a relatively broad tolerance of error in current measurements.